Esperta
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: O maior erro do esperto é achar que todo mundo é besta. PANSY/MIONE, femme. Dá uma olhada  :


**N/A Tentativa de fic P/Hr, até que fico engraçadinha. Leia até o final, talvez você se surpreenda. **

**Obs: fic femmeslash, menina/menina, não gosta, não leia :D**

O sinal da aula de Poções tocou e todos os alunos saíram rapidamente da masmorra. Bem, quase todos os alunos. Hermione Granger, monitora da Grifinória, e Pansy Parkinson, monitora da Sonserina, se demoraram um pouco mais guardando seus pertences. Distraída, Hermione esbarrou em uma carteira, fazendo barulho.

"Sempre desastrada, hein, Granger". A garota com cabelos escuros provocou. A outra fechou a cara.

"E você sempre adorável, Pansy?" Ironizou, enquanto terminava de empurrar seus livros para dentro da mochila.

"Eu sou adorável mesmo" ela sorriu e se aproximou. Hermione acabara de colocar uma amostra de sua poção em um frasco, que estava etiquetado. "E estava ficando cansada de fazer o papel de Sonserina má para todos". A Grifinória ouvia, enquanto limpava o que havia sobrado no caldeirão.

"Eu também, Pansy" ela disse, levantando os olhos e encarando a outra. "Já tinha cansado da sua atuação" ela disse abafando uma risada. "Já pensou se depois que eu deixasse a amostra na mesa do Slughorn a gente se encontrasse acidentalmente digamos em um armário de vassouras? " perguntou, indo em direção à mesa do professor.

"Porque esperar? Estamos aqui sozinhas" Pansy se apressou e puxou a garota pelo braço. Sua ação foi seguida pelo barulho do trabalho de uma aula inteira espatifando no chão e uma Hermione olhando furiosa para ela. "Meu trabalho... minha nota..." ela estava em choque "olha o que você fez!" vociferou, empurrando Pansy.

"Ah, você pode dar um jeito nisso..." disse a morena fazendo pouco caso. "É só pegar outro frasco..." "Não, eu não posso pegar outro frasco, eu já limpei meu caldeirão.. Pansy, eu ...eu vou matar você!" Hermione falava rápida e nervosamente, gesticulando com os braços. A outra riu.

"Relaxa garota, é só um trabalho, você recupera a nota depois."

Subitamente, Hermione agarrou a gaiola onde estavam guardados os ratos cujos rabos frescos eram necessários para a poção - a primeira coisa que conseguiu alcançar – e arremesou com toda a força na direção da Sonserina. Ela errou por poucos centímetros. A gaiola caiu no chão com um estrondo. "Você ficou louca?" Pansy berrou, assustada. "Vai mesmo tentar me matar?" Hermione continuava fuzilando a outra monitora com os olhos. "Acho que você precisa de tratamento de choque! Por mil cigarros, aquilo era só um trabalho!" Dizendo isso a morena empurrou-a contra a parede e a beijou. Hermione se exasperou.

"Como você pode pensar nisso numa hora dessas? Minhas notas impecáveis!" E tentou empurrar a mais alta, sem sucesso.

"Esquece, anãzinha..." Pansy disse capturando novamente os lábios da Grifinória. Hermione se debatia e tentava, em vão, se livrar da outra.

Um "Me larga!" seguido de um tapa ardido foi a melhor tentativa de defesa da garota. A Sonserina se afastou, com a mão no rosto.

"Você acabou de me bater?" perguntou, ofendida "Sua...!" e partiu para cima dela.

Em poucos segundos as duas rolavam no chão entre xingamentos, pontapés, puxões de cabelo, unhadas e mordidas. No meio disso, em algum momento começaram a se beijar, transformando a briga em uma espécie de amasso bastante doentio e agressivo.

UOOOOOON (tentativa frustrada de fazer o barulho do sinal)

"Ai meu Deus!" As duas exclamaram, se levantando rapidamente. Slughorn estava entrando na sala e apesar de ter achado suspeito as duas alunas descabeladas e ofegantes pegando o material no chão, preferiu não perguntar. Elas saíram apressadas, antes que ele visse seus preciosos ratos presos dentro da gaiola que fora arremessada.

"Essa foi bem perto" Pansy riu, virando-se para Hermione, que parecia extremamente contrariada.

"É bom que o meu rendimento não caia por isso, Parkinson" disse secamente.

"Ah, Hermione" ela disse. A outra pareceu ter ficado surpresa por ter sido chamada pelo primeiro nome "Me desculpe, está bem? Se você quiser eu digo ao professor que a culpa foi minha..." A Grifinória ponderou por alguns momentos "Tudo bem, mas não se acostuma." Ao dizer isso, puxou a garota pela gravata, sorrindo. "Só é uma pena que tivemos que parar."

Pansy concordou, acenando com a cabeça. "E se eu passasse no seu dormitório, a noite?" perguntou.

"Eu prefiro marcar na sua masmorra verde e prata" Hermione perguntou com um sorriso leve. "Pode ser?"

"Pode" a outra concordou e elas se despediram com um breve aceno de mão. Não seria bom se as vissem cheias de afeto uma com a outra.

Cada uma seguiu para um lado do castelo, deixando para trás um professor de poções confuso e contrariado com o tratamento que as monitoras haviam dado aos seus adorados ratos.

[_Ponto de vista da Pansy]_

Eu me encontrava esparramada em minha cama, apreciando o escuro e silêncio do quarto e me perguntando porque aquela sabe-tudo irritante demorava tanto. Eu tinha necessidades, oras. E a sangue-ruim adorava saná-las. Pelo menos ela aprendeu que o papel dela, e de seus semelhantes era de servir a nós, os puros sangue. E, Merlin, ela era inacreditavelmente boa no serviço que me prestou em uma ocasião. Um ruído e aporta se abria.

"Pansy?" uma voz tímida chamou.

"Aqui" respondi alto o suficiente para ser encontrada. A grifinória se encolheu. "Não se preocupe, dei bombons com poção de sono para elas, nenhum grito... ou gaiola sendo arremesada" a lembrança me fez rir "vai acordá-las".

"Você fez o que? Pansy! Isso é errado!" ela repreendeu, vindo em minha direção. Aquele tom arrogante que ela usava me irritava. Quem ela achava que era para me dizer o que é certo e o que é errado?

"Então tá, Granger, volte para o seu dormitório, me deixe aqui abandonada" fiz voz de ofendida. Na verdade eu estava apenas fazendo um joguinho emocional.

"Ah, Pansy, não precisa falar assim" É, como de costume deu certo. Ela se sentou na cama. Pela primeira vez desde que a garota entrou no dormitório, olhei para ela, que sorriu para mim.

Garota idiota. Suspirei e segurei sua mão. Será que ela não vai parar de sorrir nunca? Lentamente me sentei na cama e rocei meus lábios no dela enquanto passava a mão em seu rosto. Ela forçou a língua na minha boca. Quanto atrevimento para uma sangue-ruim! Me beijar como se nós fôssemos ... iguais! E o pior, para conseguir o que eu quero terei que engolir esse [i] insulto [i/] em silêncio.

Logo, senti uma mão fria entrando pela minha blusa, acariciando minha barriga, e abrindo meu pijama, calmamente. Que garota abusada! Pensando que pode chegar aqui e tirar as minhas roupas desse jeito! Eu estava prestes a mostrar a ela quem manda aqui quando ela beijou suavemente a minha barriga. O acerto de contas pode esperar mais um pouco...

A garota foi subindo e beijando todas as partes que podia alcançar até chegar novamente a boca. Mordeu meio lábio inferior e suspirou "Ah, Pansy, eu gosto tanto de você..."

"Eu também gosto de você, Granger" Menti descaradamente. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Será que não fui convincente?

"Por Merlin, até na cama você tem que me chamar de Granger?" Ela resmungou.

"Só pra não perder o hábito" Eu disse sorrindo. A garota continuava me olhando, séria. "Tá bem... Hermione" ficou impassível "...Mione?" um sorriso trêmulo brotou de seus lábios e se eu não soubesse que ela é louca por mim, diria que pareceu um sorriso de deboche. "Podemos continuar, então?" Perguntei, já puxando a garota para cima de mim.

Como eu não poderia sustenta a minha mentira sendo a única beneficiada aqui, e a idéia de deixar as rédeas na mão da sabe-tudo do cabelo ruim (que andava ate bem ajeitado ultimamente) não me agradava, comecei a retribuir os beijos e mordidas. Rapidamente a despi, puxando a última peça, uma calcinha branca com rendinhas, com os dentes. Era impressionante como ela estava excitada. Já que eu estava ali por baixo resolvi fazer a minha parte logo. Sim, eu tenho que me submeter à isso, ou ela poderia desconfiar. E um plano tão bem elaborado e vantajoso como esse não pode sucumbir por um detalhe idiota como esse. Vamos lá Pansy, é só uma sessão de sexo oral em uma sangue-ruim. E vai valer a pena, você sabe que vai . Já que é pra fazer, vamos fazer direito! Respirei fundo e fui,beijei as coxas brancas e fui me aproximando cada vez mais do botão que ligaria o maldito som de gemidos. Ela riu. Garota escandalosa e louca. As vezes ela ri aparentemente sem motivo quanto está comigo. Sintomas de paixão, creio eu.

Assim que cheguei ao ponto os malditos sons começaram. Tudo bem ela estar sentindo...ugh! prazer, mas aquela barulheira toda era necessária? Céus, que horror! Agradeci mentalmente quando ela chegou ao máximo e finalmente se calou. Sempre fui boa atriz, mas nessas horas, preciso me superar. Sorri do jeito mais doce que consegui e beijei a testa suada da menina. Dessa vez ela exagerou nos puxões de cabelo, fiquei com a cabeça dolorida. E agora, a minha recompensa. Me joguei ao lado da garota, esperando. Ela não se moveu por alguns segundos. Depois rolou para perto de mim e me abraçou. Não consegui conter o muxoxo de descontentamento.

"Algum problema?" ela perguntou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Me senti atravessada, perfurada com a intensidade.

"Não" Por mais que tenha me esforçado para conter, minha voz saiu rabugenta. Ela encarou o teto e sorriu.

"Eu sei que você estava na expectativa... mas eu estou tão cansada agora..." A garota se esticou ao meu lado, estalando alguns ossos.

Menina escandalosa e caquética. "Podemos deixar você para a próxima?" ela me perguntou com um sorriso tão encantador quanto o de um castor. Amarrei a cara "Poxa, se você ficar assim vou achar que não gosta mais de mim" a garota me olhou, ligeiramente decepcionada. Droga, tenho que manter a farsa, tenho que manter a farsa!

"Claro, Gr... Mione..." Controle o tique do olho, respire e sorria "como você preferir".

Ela sorriu novamente. Um dia ela vai ter problemas por sorrir tanto. A castorzinha se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse com um tom de voz ligeiramente provocativo "Na próxima vez eu te compenso, você vai ter exclusividade, tá bem?" Parece bom, é. Da próxima vez eu serei a beneficiada absoluta, é. Até que não é tão ruim.

"Acho que gostei disso" foi a primeira frase sincera que a minha boca deixou escapar para Granger.

"Então estamos combinadas" ela disse e me beijou mais uma vez. Eu estava tão extasiada com a ideia dela que correspondi com mais entusiasmo que o comum... Sorrimos uma para a outra. "Melhor eu voltar agora, Boa noite." E saiu andando graciosamente. Ou pelo menos tão graciosamente quanto um roedor de cabelo ruim irritante sabe-tudo sensacional na cama pode andar.

Huhuhu, me dei bem, concordar com ela foi mesmo o melhor a fazer. Agora um passo um pouco de vontade, mas depois exclusividade, que no momento é a minha palavra preferida. Pansy, querida, você é tão esperta!

_[Ponto de vista da Hermione, corredor do castelo]_

Pansy, Pansy. Se acha tão esperta e escolhe a melhor Legismente da escola para aplicar esse golpezinho. Roedor de cabelo ruim irritante sabe-tudo... sensacional na cama? Tirando essa última parte é incrível como essa garota sabe ser nojenta! Pode ficar esperando pela próxima vez, porque não vai acontecer. Não preciso mais ficar me fazendo de garotinha apaixonada, já consegui o que eu queria. E dessa vez foi tão mais fácil. Será que ela realmente não sabe quem está usando quem? O que diria se soubesse a verdade? Tão bobinha...

**N/A já que você chegou até aqui, que tal deixar um review para alegrar o meu dia? (:**

**Gracias!**


End file.
